Darther
Story Darther is a female Fyline, one of the only existing Feline apprentices of the Xiaolin Temple. She was born in a refugee camp in the Bakinian Forest, specifically for her kind, far outside the borders of the Province of Teryn, which is uncommon for a Fyline, since that province was their homeland. Part of an almost extinct race, her value to the humans are practically lower than cattle. She and her clan-mates were considered "housecats", from the humans' perspectives. Darther's father, Yan, was an un-succesful ministrel, which often played music in the local taverns in the nearby villages - usually being beaten up after a song was played. She and her father were never on speaking terms in her childhood, because of her father being furious constantly. When she grew up, she left the refugee camp to fend for herself. She was now a lone woman. But during that period of time, Darther was also a predator. Freedom Her time as a free person was amazing, but also struggled during the winter season, since most of the animals were hybernating. As she grew older, she became bored of the life she lead as a violent predator, searching and killing prey every single day. Darther was curious about city-life in the streets of Tithlas's capital. So she travelled miles away from the Bakinian forest, to the capital city of Tithlas. After discovering what the metropolitan city looked and smelled like, Darther was disappointed. She didn't really have a full understanding of what a city was, and was disgusted by the amount of foul sights. People kept looking at her strangely, like they were unsure of what she was, and where she had came from. Darther noticed that her stomach was growling for food, but she had no Valns to purchase any food or drink with. So she decided to pickpocket a human which walked passed her. Her pickpocketing attempt was succesful, and got 10 Valns from the man's pockets. She walked over to the nearby market stall, and bought a loaf of fresh bread and smoked fish. Darther ate the food quickly, and drank the dirty water from a nearby puddle. The market stall owner looked at her confused, like drinking water from the ground was unnatural for a Fyline. After drinking the water, she sat down on a bench, and thought about the pickpocketing. She liked the thought of it, and decided to do it more often next time. Each and every pickpocket attempt were all succesful, and she had enough money to buy a shack on the waterfront district of the city. Once visiting the Imperial Offices, she was exstatic that she bought a new home. The Consequences and Opportunities When Darther progressed onto adulthood, she was ready to pickpocket another human. This time, it was Sir Riddick. She didn't know a lot about this man, only that he was an iconic Crusader captain, and that he had a bursting wallet. During midnight, she snuck into the crusader barracks, outside the capital. When she arrived there, she witnessed Riddick training with a few Crusader initiates. Darther waited patiently for half an hour, until Riddick was finished training his recruits. He then went inside the barracks to return his weapon and armour, and he left the barracks wearing rich clothing, but was also being escorted by a city guard. When he and his escort walked passed, Darther had a chance while the guard wasn't looking, and tried to reach for his pockets. But Riddick turned around, and saw her trying to pickpocket him. He shouted "WE HAVE A THIEF AMONGST OUR WITS!". The guard tried to capture her, but she escaped into the shadows. A few days later, she discovered that Riddick put a bounty on her head -- 500 Valns she was worth. She knew that she was possibly the only Fyline in the capital city, so she collected her belongings from her shack in the waterfront before the guards arrived, and escaped to the dockyard as fast as possible. She quickly stole a canoe, and sailed into the Purple Ocean. At this point, Darther was relieved. But she was also scared of the future ahead. Darther kept sailing for days. Days went onto weeks, and weeks went onto months, until she stumbled upon a large village on a small island. The weather was cruel at this point, so she couldn't see that well. She docked the canoe, and asked the fellow dock worker where she was. The dockworker replied to her, "Ahaha! You do not know where you are, Fyline? You're in Hiyashi village, of course!". "Hiyashi where?". "Oh please, don't tell me you don't know the village of Hiyashi! Hiyashi is the main fish producer for many countries in the realm, yes? You must be one confused tourist!". "Do I look like a tourist to you? Get out of the way, foolish man.". Darther pushed him to one side, and walked into the village behind him. There, she thought the village looked peaceful -- this was her original conception of a city. She found a nearby Inn, so she decided to stay in a room for the night. Darther bought a room, and slept for a few hours. But during the midnight, she was disturbed.. a hooded man snuck into her room, and stood there for an unknown reason. She woke up, and shouted at the man. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!". The man stood there, looking at her. "Ahh.. I was just wondering if you had any chicken in here? I'm very peckish.". "What the hell are you talking about? Get out of my room, before I force you out myself.". The man left, and Darther fell back to sleep. In the morning, she went outside for some fresh air, and thought about her desire to pickpocket someone again. She thought about the consequences carefully, but convinced herself that she didn't care. Darther walked around for a while, and encountered a group of people walking past her in the most peculiar robes she had ever seen. She was amused, and attempted to pickpocket one of them. But the person she pickpocketed, quickly glanced at her, while her hands were in her pockets, and said "Um.. what are you doing down there? Pfft, I think we have a thief right here.". The group turned around, and chased her. Darther ran up buildings hastily, and jumped onto each and every roof in the village. She thought she had lost them, and stopped for a breath, until one of them teleported onto the roof. "Do you think you can fool us, cat? ATTACK HER!". Another one of them teleported onto the roof, and shouted "NO, MASTER SKYINE! Don't attack this woman. She could be useful to the Temple..". "Temple?". "Yes. I am Grandmaster Ding Dong, and these are my apprentices. I am sorry. Skyine got excited for a moment.". "Grandmaster Ding Dong? Aren't you in fairytales and such? You can't exist. That's not possible.". "Oh, I'm afraid it is possible, child. I'm inviting you to the Xiaolin Temple, because I think you have potential to be a succesful student. Please accept it." "Hmm.. what's in it for me?". "Food, friends, a bed, studying, and lots of fighting. What do you think?". "Doesn't sound too bad to me, except I don't like the studying part. Alright, show me to your temple, Grandmaster.". "My pleasure." Character Information *Full Name: Darther Argonias *Age: 28 *Race: Fyline *Height: 5,4 *Weight: 7 Stone *Eye Colour: Yellow *Hair Colour: Blonde *Skin Colour: Darther is a Fyline, therfore she has fur. *Language: English *Home Region: Bogwater Refugee Camp, Bakinian Forest *Current Residence: Xiaolin Temple *Elemental Powers: Chi *Martial Arts Style: Chi *Spell Powers: Illusion, Mysticism Phrases "Look, you human piece of crap. I'm not interested in your proposal, I'm just here to kill you." "Make me." "You two are practically children to me. Go and fight in the playground." "I'm not cocky, it's the truth." Relationships Family *Mother: Tunessi Argonias (Deceased) *Father: Yan Argonias *Brother/s: None *Sister/s: None *Son/s: None *Daughter/s: None Friends *Asha - Best friend *Grandmaster Ding Dong - Friend *Dane Sape - Friend *Skybolt - Friend *Ping Pong - Friend *Ching Chong - Friend Affairs * Love Interest: None * Relationships From The Past: None Category:Characters